


From Warm to Hot to Scalding

by stellarsketches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: "It takes what feels like ages for Oikawa to process that yes, Kageyama is an omega, yes he is going into his first heat in the middle of a practice game, and yes Oikawa is already half-hard in his shorts just from a few whiffs of Kageyama’s scent."Or how Kageyama's and Oikawa's relationship progresses through Kageyama's heats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally born to sate my craving for omega!kageyama.....and my need for relatively uncomplicated oikage smut

 

  1. **First Heat**



 

Oikawa’s so intent on crushing his darling kouhai into dust that he almost misses the telltale sign of an omega about to go into heat.  _ Almost.  _ He’s just about to serve; he’s already singled out Karasuno’s number 11 and his bad receives when he picks up on the scent. 

 

The first thing that crosses Oikawa’s mind is  _ How can anyone smell so amazing  _ followed by the horrifying realization that the wonderful, amazing, tantalizing smell was coming from  _ Tobio.  _

 

It takes what feels like ages for Oikawa to process that yes, Kageyama is an omega, yes he is going into his first heat in the middle of a practice game, and  _ yes  _ Oikawa is already half-hard in his shorts just from a few whiffs of Kageyama’s scent. 

 

He should’ve just skipped this practice match. 

 

Across the net, Kageyama’s knees are shaking, and his brows are furrowed as if even  _ he  _ can’t process what’s happening. Oikawa can see his chest heave with shuddering breaths, and  _ oh god,  _ Oikawa swears he sees slick running down the inside of Kageyama’s thigh. 

 

Before Oikawa can act on his urges desperating telling him to duck under the net and mate, mate,  _ mate,  _ Kageyama’s being whisked away by his omega vice captain, and both team’s coaches are corralling all the alphas out the gym. 

 

Oikawa sits in the grass outside, staring blankly into space, turning the events of the day over and over in his mind. Tobio, grouchy, adorable Tobio is an omega. An omega with a scent so strong it’s still lingering around him and making his hands shake. 

 

Hours later as he lies in bed, the alpha part of him abuzz with nerves, Oikawa has to admit that even though his kouhai may be an overly talented brat, he’s interested in catching another whiff of Kageyama’s scent. 

  
  


  1. **Barely in Control**



 

To say Oikawa spent a lot of time thinking about Kageyama presenting as an omega was an understatement. Oikawa claimed it was because he couldn’t believe tall and grumpy Tobio-chan wasn’t an alpha or at least a beta. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki believed it was because Oikawa was just madly in love with Kageyama and is only just now realizing it. Matsukawa agreed with the two of them and then called Oikawa outdated and small-minded for still thinking that omegas had a certain look. 

 

It took weeks for Oikawa to admit to himself that yeah, although he wasn’t in  _ love  _ with Tobio-chan, he didn’t hate him, and he kinda wanted to sink his teeth into the soft skin of Kageyama’s neck. Just a little. It took another five days for him to work up the nerve to go to Karasuno (if working up the nerve actual meant annoying Iwaizumi so with his pining the other alpha couldn’t help but drag Oikawa all the way to Karasuno.)

 

He wasn’t thankful for the intervention at the time, he was awkward around Tobio-chan’s team; he was awkward with  _ Tobio-chan.  _

 

But that was months ago. Now Oikawa likes to pride himself on being a good alpha to Kageyama, which is why he’s scrambling around his room now trying to find something to help his omega through his heat.  _ A t-shirt’s too predictable. He needs something more personal. His lucky comb? That’s not in any way comforting. C’mon, Tooru, think.  _

 

Oikawa stands in the middle of the room, vaguely panicked, when the answer slowly dawns on him. He can’t help grinning to himself like a maniac as he snatches up the alien plushie off his bed, and then running off to slip on his shoes at the door. 

 

His leg jiggles nervously the whole time he’s on the train; this is the first time he’s been allowed to help out Kageyama during his heat and he can’t help but feel a little pressured. They still haven’t mated, and although Oikawa has no intentions of having sex with Kageyama-- he’ll be too strung out to give full consent at this point anyways-- sex isn’t the only way to calm down an omega. 

 

Xx

  
  


Oikawa had planned on cuddling Tobio through the worst of his heat and, at most, maybe kissing, but all rational thoughts of  _ not  _ mating went out the window the moment Tobio crawled from his nest of blankets into Oikawa’s arms immediately after the alpha stepped into the room. 

 

For a moment neither of them think of consequences as Oikawa lets Tobio slide into his lap as they kiss. Kageyama’s usual reserved nature is gone now that he’s in heat; he boldly bites at Oikawa’s bottom lip and rolls his hips down when they pull apart for air. 

 

“Ahh Oikawa-san I really want your knot.” Kageyama groans before peppering kisses along the side of Oikawa’s neck, while simultaneously attempting to slide a hand down the elastic band of Oikawa’s pants. 

 

Every muscle in his body seizes up, and if Oikawa had any less self control he wouldn’t have bothered to stop the warm hand sneaking into his boxers. He can’t keep his mouth from moving though. “Oh? Want me to stuff you full of my knot, baby? Until you can’t take anymore?”

 

“Yes,  _ please.  _ Want you so bad,” Kageyama digs his nails into Oikawa’s broad shoulders, pupils dilated as he grinds down harder on Oikawa’s clothed cock in an effort to get him to take him. 

 

Oikawa can’t deny that Tobio’s being  _ very _ persuasive. “Want me to fill you up with my cum too, Tobio-chan? Wanna me to breed you?”

 

That seems to flip a switch in Kageyama who moans low in his throat before tugging off his shirt. Oikawa slides his hands over the firm skin of Kageyama’s chest, his skin hot, and almost feverish. This of all things jerks Oikawa out of the haze of sweet pheromones.

 

“Tobio. Tobio we can’t do this. You--you’re in heat and you can’t consent.”

 

“I know…” Kageyama mutters, nuzzling into the side of Oikawa’s neck. “But I really want you to mate me.”

 

“Don’t tempt me,” Oikawa growls, forcing Kageyama’s hips still from where they continue to grind down on Oikawa’s lap, before he really loses all self control. “But we’re gonna wait for a while--” here Kageyama groans impatiently “--we’re gonna wait and when I finally mate you it’ll be better than anything you ever imagined. Okay?”

 

“Fine.” Pouting, Kageyama flops out of Oikawa’s lap before shuffling over to his bed again. He snuggles up to the alien plushie Oikawa brought, holding it tightly with one hand and slipping a hand down his pants. “I’ll jus’....have to imagine your knot filling me up n’ stretching me out when I--ahn!--when I fuck myself with my fingers.”

 

“I’ll….just be going t-then,” Oikawa stutters lamely, scrambling to his feet before the sight of Kageyama touching himself and his heat slurred dirty talk leads him to doing something rash. 

 

“Mmhm,” Kageyama whines, though it sounds more like a moan than anything else, and then Oikawa’s scrambling to the front door into the fresh air that doesn’t smell like wet and willing omega. 

  
  


**III. Mating**

 

It’s been four months, two weeks, and four days since Tobio’s last heat. Any other time Oikawa would have denied keeping track, but here, sitting on Kageyama’s bed waiting for his heat to take hold so they can officially mate, all pretenses of not being excited are gone. 

 

They’d talked about mating as soon as Kageyama gained his lucidity. Kageyama wanted to do it immediately, but Oikawa insisted they do it the old-fashioned way and mate while Kageyama was in heat. (And honestly Oikawa wanted to time be sure that this was what they both wanted.) He hadn’t be sure before, but now in the moment, Oikawa’s kind of shaken at how much he wants this. He wants Tobio. He  _ definitely  _ wants to sink his teeth into the omega’s neck. 

 

Oikawa can’t help the alpha instincts flaring inside of him the more he thinks about claiming Kageyama. He’s sure it shows in his eyes, because across from him Kageyama’s red faced and squirming. His scent’s getting thicker and Oikawa can smell the anticipation rolling off the omega in waves. 

 

“Hurry uppp Oikawa-san,” Kageyama whines, pushing Oikawa down and straddling his hips. It’s kinda cute how impatient Kageyama gets when he’s in heat, so Oikawa lets Kageyama tug off his shirt and press him into the mattress with his body weight. 

 

“You’re so impatient, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa grins as he sits up enough to kiss Kageyama, pleased with the way Kageyama’s eyes flutter shut. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this since--since I met you, I jus’ want you in me.  _ Please,  _ Tooru, hurry up!” Kageyama whines, continuing to wriggle in Oikawa’s lap as he strips off his t-shirt and slides his shorts down his legs.

 

For a moment Oikawa’s too distracted by the sight of tan skin and firm muscle to fully process what’s just been said. He’s sliding a hand down Kageyama’s back, fingertips grazing the dip of his spine down to cup his ass when it hits him. “Oh? You’ve wanted me since you met me?” Oikawa smirks. 

 

Kageyama flushes harder to his ears and sputters “T-that’s not what I meant!”

 

“That’s exactly what you meant, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa takes advantage of Kageyama’s embarrassment, sitting up to met Kageyama in a kiss once, twice, three times. Oikawa can’t help but smirk when Kageyama whines pitifully when they pull apart. 

 

Gently, Oikawa maneuvers Kageyama so that he’s on his hands and knees. He rubs his fingers teasingly around Kageyama’s entrance, memorized by all of the slick leaking from him. “So Tobio-chan,” he begins, sliding one finger in with virtually no resistance, “How many times have you imagined me doing this to you?”

 

Oikawa’s not waiting for a response, not really. The moment Kageyama opens his mouth to respond, Oikawa’s thrusting into him with an additional two fingers. The sudden stretch renders Kageyama speechless, and he can’t help spreading his legs further and arching his back. 

 

The pleased tilt of Oikawa’s mouth sharpens, and he can’t help changing the angle of his fingers and thrusting harder.  “How did you imagine me taking you? On all fours? Or was I fucking you up against the wall? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

Kageyama whines high in throat; he can barely hear anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears and the wet sounds of Oikawa pistoning into him. “I don’t hear an answer, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa growls, suddenly finger fucking Kageyama even harder, pressing firmly against his prostate with every jab of his fingers. 

 

Oikawa watches in rapt fascination as Kageyama’s cock starts leaking enough precum to make a mess all over the sheets. A shudder runs through Oikawa because he really wants to taste, but that’s something for next time. 

 

In all honesty, Kageyama can’t remember what Oikawa even asked him. He’s too focused on the fingers stretching him open and on Oikawa’s smell washing over him and begging him to submit fully to his alpha. 

 

So Kageyama settles with moaning “Ahn,  _ please,  _ just f-fuck me, Oikawa-san. Want your cock. C’mon knot me p-please.”

 

Oikawa blames his alpha instincts on the way those words heat him all the way to his core. His body takes on a mind of it’s own as he pulls his fingers out and slides on a condom. He watches Kageyama wiggle his hips in impatience as he lubes himself up. 

 

The moan Kageyama lets loose when Oikawa pushes the head of cock inside is absolutely pornographic. Heat floods his body from head to toe; Kageyama’s just so  _ warm  _ and Oikawa’s so sure he wants Tobio as a mate. 

 

He pauses in thought when his hips met flush against Kageyama’s ass. In an example of extreme self-control, Oikawa pulls back out ignoring Kageyama’s moan of protest, and flips the omega over on his back. 

 

“I wanna see your face when you come,” Oikawa says in way of explanation before sliding smoothly into Tobio. 

 

Oikawa  pulls out to slam back in, soon establishing a steady and gentle rhythm. Kageyama will have none of the gentleness and starts thrusting his hips back frantically and mumbling how much he wants Oikawa’s knot. Oikawa can’t bring himself to be embarrassed at how easily Kageyama manages to manipulate the alpha side of him. 

 

He pins Kageyama’s wrists above his head and starts pounding into Kageyama as hard and fast as he can. The omega throws his head back with a wanton moan; Oikawa can feel the muscles in Kageyama’s thighs tense around him in a vise hold as Kageyama fucks himself back on Oikawa’s cock. 

 

There’s a mess of slick and sweat between them and Oikawa can’t deny that he’s getting addicted to the sound of his balls hitting Kageyama’s ass and the feel of Kageyama tightening around him every time Oikawa fucks  him in the right spot. 

 

Kageyama’s been muttering gibberish for the past few minutes, but suddenly he comes to himself enough to pant out “Coming...  ‘m coming, Oikawa-san! I can’t--” Oikawa takes mercy on Tobio, and releases his wrists. He wraps one hand around Kageyama’s neglected cock and the other he uses to tilt Kageyama’s head to the side. 

 

“Ready?” Oikawa presses kisses up the line of Kageyama’s neck, alpha pride already swelling at the sight of Kageyama’s blissed out face. Kageyama nods once, and Oikawa leans down and firmly bites down right at Kageyama’s scent glands. 

 

The bite drives Kageyama over the edge, and he comes all over Oikawa's fist. Oikawa keeps fucking him through his orgasm, continuing to bite at Kageyama's neck. 

 

Oikawa's close but it isn't until Kageyama rakes his nails down Oikawa's back as he shakes in overstimulation that Oikawa let's go and spills into the condom. 

 

Just as Oikawa's beginning to regain all his senses, and makes a move to pull out when Kageyama pulls him down for a bruising kiss. 

 

“I want more, Oikawa-san. Stay the night?” Kageyama asks when they separate, cheeks flushed and hair all mussed up. Again, Oikawa marvels at how easy it is for Kageyama to get his way with him. Who is he to turn down his pretty omega’s request to help him through his heat. 

 

“I’m all yours, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa answers with a smile. 

 

“Good,” Kageyama grins before flipping them over and straddling Oikawa’s hips. “Because I want you to fuck me until I can’t move.”

 

Oikawa doesn’t get much sleep that night. 

  
  


  1. **Online Mating**



 

When Oikawa gets the skype call from Tobio while he’s in the library between classes he picks up without a second thought. He doesn’t pay attention to the time and the fact that Kageyama should be in class right now. 

 

The skype feed comes into focus and it suddenly becomes  _ very  _ clear why Kageyama’s calling. His omega is completely naked, body flushed from his cheeks to his chest. Oikawa’s eyes flit from the light sheen of sweat, to Tobio’s red and swollen lips, to the thick vibrating toy he’s slowly thrusting onto. 

 

“Tobio….a-are you in heat?” Oikawa whispers. The answer’s obvious but about half of Oikawa’s brain shut down the moment he caught a glimpse of Kageyama grinding down on the biggest dildo he owns like his life depended on it, cock hard and slick and flush against his stomach.

 

Kageyama doesn't answer, instead he wraps a hand around his cock before bouncing even harder on the dildo. The subsequent wet, downright  _ filthy  _ sounds and the visual of Kageyama's entrance stretched wide around the toy leaves Oikawa light headed, all the blood in the brain flowing further south. 

 

“Tooru...want you,” Kageyama whines, and Oikawa jumps up from his table like he’s been burned. 

 

As Oikawa rushes into the bathroom, he spares frequent paranoid glances over his shoulder, shielding his phone screen from any prying eyes. Not that there are any on the top floor of the library, but Oikawa never said his alpha side was completely rational. 

 

Oikawa chooses the big stall at the far end, practically slamming the door shut and pulling the lock. He collapses on the toilet seat before turning his attention back to Tobio, who has been steadily thrusting down on his toy. 

 

When he notices Oikawa giving him his undivided attention he bites back a smirk and starts working his hips harder and faster on the dildo, rolling his hips in an obvious show. “Wanna know what I’m thinking about, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama manages between pants. 

 

Somehow, Oikawa tears his eyes from the sight of Kageyama’s entrance all slick and inviting, only to get distracted by the way Kageyama’s pinching his own nipples. Oikawa’s vaguely put out that he’s not the one rolling them between his fingers and biting them in the way that makes Kageyama moan like a slut, but watching isn’t bad. 

 

“What are you thinking about my sweet Tobio-chan?” 

 

“I’m thinkin’ about riding your cock just like this,” Kageyama punctuates this by dropping down  _ hard  _ on the toy and Oikawa can tell by the way Kageyama shudders and moans that he managed to hit his prostate. Oikawa’s dick twitches in interest at the sound.  

 

Kageyama interprets the silence as a sign to continue, “Ah. And I’m thinking about how hard you get when you’re fucking me--ah! And how  _ thick  _ your knot is.”

 

Oikawa practically whimpers. He catches the triumphant smirk Kageyama sends his way and Oikawa realizes he’s being played. What a cheeky little brat. 

 

“Tobio. Stop moving.”

 

“W-what?” Kageyama whines.

 

“You heard me Tobio-chan. Stop. Moving.” The authority in Oikawa’s voice makes Kageyama shudder as he stops grinding his hips. “Now pull the toy out niiiice and slow.”

 

Reluctantly, Kageyama does as he’s told, sliding the toy out of himself then instinctively looking back at Oikawa for further instruction. Oikawa can’t help but grin at Kageyama’s submissiveness. “Now lick it clean,” Oikawa orders “And look at me while you do it.”

 

And Kageyama  _ does.  _ He maintains direct eye contact as he deep throats the toy. Oikawa’s a bit mesmerized at the way Kageyama’s lips stretch around the shaft, and how he shifts his hips in a silent plea to be filled elsewhere. 

 

Eventually Oikawa takes pity on Tobio, after all he’s putting on a hell of show, blue eyes wide and pleading, ass in the air, back arched, and slick running down his thighs.

 

“Such a good boy,” Oikawa praises, knowing all too well how much his omega likes to be praised, “Now pull off for me.” Kageyama slides the plastic cock out of his mouth with a wet pop that makes Oikawa’s dick twitch in interest. “Now get on your back and show me how you fuck yourself, Tobio-chan.”

 

Kageyama whines, toes curling before scrambling to get in position. On his back with his legs spread for the webcam, Oikawa can see everything. A part of Kageyama, the part that’s not focused on getting off and clouded by his heat, is embarrassed, but most of him is excited at the idea of being on display. 

 

He wastes no time sliding the toy in deep, the abundance of slick leaking out of him leaving virtually no resistance. Kageyama moans as he finds a rhythm, closing his eyes and throwing his head back into the mattress. 

 

Somehow it’s  _ so  _ much better with Oikawa watching. Even with his eyes closed Kageyama can  _ feel  _ the intensity of Oikawa’s gaze flicking from his face to where he’s thrusting the plastic cock against his prostate. 

 

Oikawa’s not quiet either. He tells Kageyama how good he looks spread out for him and what he plans on doing to him when he gets home and with every word Kageyama finds himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His movements are getting sloppy and he’s so wet with slick inside that every slide of the cock in and out makes a wet, messy sound that has Oikawa nearly shaking with desire in the stall. 

 

It’s obvious to tell that Kageyama’s getting close, his movements are getting erratic, hips twitching, and chest heaving with labored breathing. He’s lost all sense of rhythm, focus entirely on fucking himself as hard and as fast as possible. 

 

“Slow down.”

 

“What?” Kageyama asks breathlessly, and the desperation in his voice is impossible to miss. 

 

“You heard me,” Oikawa says. “I don’t want you to cum yet. Now. Slow.  _ Down.” _

 

Oikawa can’t help but laugh a bit when Kageyama whines in protest but immediately slows his hand. After a minute of slow thrusts, his hand speeds up again. Oikawa, in an act of mercy, or in a display of true sadism, let’s Kageyama enjoy a faster pace for a while before he orders him to take it slow. 

 

They do this over and over until Kageyama’s outright  _ begging  _ for Oikawa to let him cum. Even though his alpha isn’t physically there with him there’s no way he can bring himself to disobey Oikawa even though he’s damn near delirious from the effort of staving off his orgasm. 

 

Oikawa senses that Tobio’s limit is fast approaching. The muscles in his abdomen and thighs are tense and taut, and the hand that he isn’t using to fuck himself into oblivion has a death grip on the sheets above his head. His hips are rocking back onto the toy frantically and Oikawa decides to pity the poor omega. 

 

“Alright Tobio-chan, you’ve been a good boy. You can cum now baby.” Kageyama needs no further prompting; he immediately wraps a hand around his own cock, rhythm sloppy and moans loud and unbroken. 

 

“I-’m cumming! O-Oikawa-san I’m--” Kageyama manages before he comes halfway up his chest and all over his heat then slumping into the bedding. 

 

Oikawa’s just as breathless, although he hasn’t been the one touching himself. “What that good?”

 

“Mhmmmm,” Kageyama groans, rolling over exhaustedly to make eye contact with Oikawa. 

 

“Want me to skip class and come home? I can if you need me.” Admittedly, Oikawa’s offering for himself as well. The prospect of going to his lecture after watching Kageyama grind all over one of his plastic cocks is absolutely disheartening. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” Kageyama slurs, he sounds half asleep already. “Go….go to class and then come home and be ready to fuck me all night.”

 

“Yes sir!”

  
  


  1. **Things Going Public**



  
  


Back in high school Oikawa remembers being at a party full of alphas, and when talk  _ naturally  _ drifted to talk of fantasies of the sexual kind, more than one person had mentioned wanting to fuck an omega in public. Oikawa couldn’t agree, the whole idea sounded more traumatizing than tantalizing, but hey not everyone can have the same kink. 

 

He didn’t the appeal then, and six years later he still couldn’t see the appeal up until the moment Kageyama’s heat scent reached him while they were out shopping. Oikawa freezes mid-step, causing Kageyama to run into him from behind. 

 

“You’re going into heat, Tobio.”

 

“What?” Kageyama mutters, rubbing his nose and pouting. 

 

“You’re going into heat,” Oikawa repeats mind already working in overdrive to find a solution. The train ride home is at least thirty minutes and Oikawa thinks the crowded subway is the absolute  _ worst  _ place for an omega, bonded or not. 

 

“I’m not going into heat,” Kageyama frowns, confused. “I  _ couldn’t  _ be I just had my heat a month ago!” Kageyama pauses and sniffs at himself, and his face falls. “I’m going into heat.”

 

Oikawa can smell a sharp wave of panic, cutting through the faint smell of Kageyama’s heat scent. Before the omega can fully work himself into a panic Oikawa runs a hand through Tobio’s hair soothingly. “Don’t worry Tobio-chan, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Kageyama’s a lot calmer once Oikawa maneuvers him into the bathroom of the mall. His scents a lot less panicked, but there’s no stopping his heat now. 

 

“We can wait out the worst of it in here, then when you’re in a lull we can call a taxi and get you home,” Oikawa propositions, it’s a sensible plan, but Kageyama has other ideas. 

 

Kageyama pushes Oikawa to sit on the toilet seat and straddles his lap. “Or….we can fuck in here, you can knot me…..and  _ then  _ when I’m in a lull we can call a cab and go home.”

 

“Are-are you sure?” Oikawa  _ always  _ finds it hard to deny Tobio anything, even cramped bathroom sex in a mall where literally anyone can walk in on them. 

 

“I’m sure,” Kageyama confirms, wiggling a little on Oikawa’s lap “Besides...I’ve kinda always wanted to do it in public….”

 

“Tsk, tsk. You and your kinks Tobio-chan.”

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Kageyama pouts.

 

And Oikawa does. 

 

Oikawa removes Kageyama from his lap and pushes him to lean against the door, his chest pressed against it and backed arched. Oikawa gets to his knees behind Kageyama and starts to eat him out. 

 

By time Oikawa has made Kageyama come once with just his tongue and fingers, the omega is thrusting his hips back and barely capable of speech. Oikawa can’t discern if it’s because he’s slipping fully into his heat or because rimming drives him crazy. Oikawa laps at the slick trickling down Kageyama’s thighs and decides that the answer is more because of the former and not the latter. 

 

“Want…..want your knot…” Kageyama moans, the first coherent thing he’s said in ten minutes. 

 

Oikawa rises from his knees and unbuckles his jeans to free his cock. Swiping a hand through the abundance of slick around Kageyama’s thighs, Oikawa coats his cock with it before lining up with Kageyama’s entrance. 

 

As he slides in torturously slow, Oikawa leans forward and sinks his teeth into Kageyama’s neck, darkening one of the fading marks already there. Kageyama moans upons penetration loudly, as if he either doesn’t realize they’re in public, or as if he just doesn’t care. 

 

As a solution Oikawa slides two fingers into Kageyama’s mouth, and a thrill goes throgh him at the way Kageyama  _ sucks  _ on the digits. Growling, Oikawa uses his free hand to wrap around Tobio’s waist and thrusting into the omega  _ hard.  _

 

With every thrust Kageyama is pushed harder and harder into the door, which jiggles at the impact. They’re being too loud, Oikawa knows this; the sounds of Oikawa’s hips hitting ass echoes in the blessedly empty bathroom, and they’re both moaning not at all quietly. 

 

Kageyama is throwing his hips back in time with Oikawa’s movements, and Oikawa can’t help but watching his cock disappear over and over into his omega. Oikawa never thought he’d be into public sex but  _ god  _ this is good and he can feel his knot building. 

 

He removes the fingers out of Kageyama’s mouth, taking his now free hand to hold on to Kageyama’s hips hard enough to bruise. He picks up the pace, fucking Kageyama harder and faster until he finally pushes his knot inside. 

 

Kageyama’s whole body tenses and he cums on the door with a choked moan, the sensation of Oikawa releasing into him driving him over the edge. 

 

They manage to catch their breath, and Oikawa collapses back onto the toilet seat, bringing Tobio with him. Kageyama’s scent is stabling and he’s leaning against Oikawa as contentedly as if they were at home in bed. 

 

“Let’s stay like this a while,” Kageyama sighs. 

 

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Oikawa laughs checking briefly to see that  _ yup  _ they’re still knotted together. “Hey, Tobio. What happened to make your heat come so early? And so suddenly!”

 

There’s a moment of silence, and Oikawa can feel Kageyama tense in his arms. Oikawa’s just about to ask what’s wrong when Kageyama says in the smallest voice:

 

“I think I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> my only goal in life is to convince more people to write bottom kageyama lol. this fic was supposed to be short now i know what ppl mean when they say they lose control of a fic lmao this really blew up to almost 5000 words


End file.
